the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Scornubel
Scornubel, also known as the Caravan City, was a major tradestop for caravans. It lay on the northern bank of the River Chionthar, where the Trade Way reaches the river. Its population was made up of many races and could increase by between six and eight times during the summer. The river was populated by barges, narrowboats and skiffs which made their way west as far as Baldur's Gate southeast along the Chionthar to Berdusk and northeast along the River Reaching to Hills Edge. A person from Scornubel was known as a Scornubian or Scornubrian. History Bugbear, gnoll, goblin, and other marauders continued to raid down out of the east and north in warbands, and Amnian outlaws sought this region as a refuge from which to prey upon the Amnians coming north with increasing frequency. The persistence of their depredations led to the region being dubbed "the Dangerlands." In the tongue used in Amn at the time, "scorune" meant "danger," so the region between the rivers Chionthar and Delimibyr became Scorune (from which the name Scornubel derives). At the time, there wasn't even a ferry at the site where Scornubel was to rise, and no overland trade road existed to warrant one. It had only rolling, tree-cloaked hills, endless game trails, and no human habitation beyond armed (and often palisaded) camps. The southern part of Scornubel was once a rival city known as Zirta which was conquered in the War of Lords. Government Lifestyle Because there was so much trade passing through the city, many buildings and businesses changed hands rapidly, meaning that the city did not have many permanent landmarks. All year round, many inhabitants slept in their caravans or simply out in the open, using a bale of hay as bedding, rather than paying for a bed in more comfortable accommodation. Traditional entertainment consisted of mock battles between humans and monsters, monsters trained to dance or perform, or monsters that participated in comedy or spellcasting. Occasionally these monsters could break free and turn on the audiences. Violence In the past, Scornubel was raided by bugbears and hobgoblins. These raids were more likely during the winter months. The city had problems with thieves and dopplegangers. Creatures like dopplegangers and lamias were tolerated in the city because of their special powers, and the city was used as a meeting place for illithids and yuan-ti, when the Underdark or Skullport were not suitable. Notable buildings Official buildings * Scornubel Hall stood on the east side of the Trade Way and is the seat of government. The door warden was named Eljan. * The Red Shields office. * The Free Traders of Scornubel offices. Religious buildings * The Healing House of Lathander was a temple to Lathander, the city's only temple. Trade buildings * The city's harbor was muddy and on the west side, there was a fish market and a ferry dock from where the Southdock Ferry sails. * The smithy run by Kaerus Thambadar was on the east side of the harbor. * The shipwright Arkaras's yards were also on the east side of the harbor. * Trail Lords headquarters. * Highmoon trading coster. * The Windriders trading coster. * Purple Sun trading coster. * Tallahabur the wagonmaker. * Surefeet Trademasters headquarters. * The Stags Caravan Company headquarters. * The Spice & Wine Shop. * Malikhar the Outfitter. * Angah Lalla's shop. * Thyumdar's Reliquary & Eremosckh (general store). * The Everfull Jug winery. * Ehaevaera's Beauty Rooms. * Ssimbar's Fine Clothes. * Preszmyr the Herbalist. Clubs, inns and taverns * Mother Minx's was a festhall in the city. * The Nightshade nightclub. * The Dusty Hoof inn and tavern. * Far Anchor inn. * The Jaded Unicorn inn and tavern. * The Raging Lion inn and tavern. * The Thirsty Thunder Beast tavern. * Traveler's Rest inn. * The Fishym & Smoka inn. * The Randy Wench tavern and gaming room. * The Jester's Bells tavern, festhall and baths. * Thruu's Way Rooms and Dining inn. * The Black Dog Tavern * '''The House of the Falling Axe nightclub Notable inhabitants * Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle, ruler of Scornubel. * Angah Lalla, the fence and curios dealer. Notable roads and streets * Far Rider Street * Northstorm Street * Red Shields Road * Stumblepost Trail * Trade Way * The Walk Category:Large cities Category:City-states Category:Human locations Category:Settlements in the Western Heartlands